The one known as, Striker!
by Hatred bear it Fangs
Summary: Who is he? What is his purpose? Why did he decide to appear in the midst of it all? Does it make sense, or what? Enter the mind of a vigilante!
1. Who?

'Striker.'; Who is The Striker people ask. He was a vigilante; a human with... SUPER POWERS!

Four years ago has The Strike appeared and stopped rime in the city of, South Park. South Park was a small town filled with a bunch of rednecks. Most adults are perhaps, stupid. Crazy things go on in this small town called South Park. It all stopped four years ago, exactly the time he appeared. Are you, perhaps... confused? Very well, let me tell you a tale of things that happen in this time and who is The Striker.

Firstly, he is called The Striker because of one reason. He strikes in the darkness.. the shadow, and you will never know what hit you before you're on the ground. When he first appeared, some mistook him as Mysterion. Unfortunately, the cops never caught him to ask who he was. People tried to figure out his identity, sadly, they never saw him. Hiding behind the shadows. People begin to call him, The Striker because of that simple reason.

Who is he, you ask? Well... you are about to find out. The life of The Striker is never easy filled with crime.

**~Striker~**

This was just the prologue of the beginning. Now, as you may notice.. or not, I'm not that good at writing. Besides, this is just an project I felt like doing. So, you should expect nothing from this story. If you have any idea on how I can prove my writing, I'll gladly accept it.


	2. Just a normal day in South Park

Four teenage boys walked in the snow of South Park, Colorado. ''So, did you guys hear?' asked a boy with a green Ushanka hat.

One of the boy scoffed at his question ''Kyle, we all know that the Strike can never compare to the handsome, COON!'' This came from a boy who was overweight due to his eating habits.

The boy known as Kyle growled at the fat kid. ''SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH, FATASS!''

The other two boys apparently sighed at this. Just another day in the life of South Park. You think by four years, they would of at least grew up. The one in the poof ball hat started to speak. ''Guys, can't we go one day without the bullshit? I mean come on, who the fuck cares?!

''Why shouldn't we care, Stan? It is very god motherfucking damn IMPORANT that people know who the Coon is! I'm better than that faggot, Striker!''

The one known as Stan sighed having to deal with his bullshit. ''Look, does it really matter? Cartman, you are FUCKING 14 and still acting like a child! Get over it, The Coon has been 'dead' for 6 years! ''We are in the 9th grade and your still complaining like a bitch.'' Stan has been like this every since he was 10 years old.

Cartman not liking being talked like that, got angry. ''Like I care what you think. I'm leaving. Fuck you guys. Fuck you Stan, fuck you, KYLE, and fuck you, Kenny you poor piece of shit!'' He then walked away.

The other boy in the orange parka mumbled something you wouldn't be able to hear through his parka, except his friends.. '' What the fuck did I do...?''

The other two shrugged and waited for the bus like they always do every morning.

Cartman just kept walking, not bothering to see where he was going. He kept mumbling to himself about how Stan, Kenny, and Kyle were fags. ''Them fucking fags, I'll show them! No one is better than the Coon... and soon.'' He laughed to himself in the deep forest he was in. ''Wait, how the fuck did I get here...?'' He ignored that for a moment and continued chuckling and laughing, evilly.

No one will never know that he is, ...

**XStrikerX**

It seems Cartman is planning something, big. I can tell you one thing, I'm pretty sure you won't like it. Hahaha!

By the way, I have a question if someone can answer. Were the guys 8 or 9 when they came up with The Coon and Friends? Anyway, I put it as 8, hence the 6 years... it has been 4 years since they were 10 years old. The current age they are now.


	3. Just a normal day in South Park, part 2

''Hey, have anyone seen Cartman?' Stan asked, as he sat down with his tray.

The other boys shook their heads. One in particular, Kyle was pissed off. ''Stan, why the fuck do you care where he is? I'd say, good riddance!

Stan sighed, ''I may not like Cartman, but I don't want him to die. Jesus Christ Kyle, get the fuck over it.''

''Maybe he got hit by a bus?''

The boys looked at Craig like he was crazy. ''Erm... I think you would still be alive being hit by a bus. It depends.'' said Token.

''Whatever. Just a thought.''

The guys ignored Craig last comment and talked the whole way through lunch about things.

**~SCENE CHANGE~**

He was glad that he missed class, especially 4th period. His teach, Mr. Williams was annoying, going on about history. He never liked history anyway .He needed to kick that bastard ass, Striker. He wondered who was the Striker ,someone from his class or just some random asshole? He laughed. ''That bastard will have a huge surprise waiting for him; for I am, THE COON!'' But first, found out who he was.

**~SCENE CHANGE~**

''Man, do any of you guys have Mr. Williams? That guy sure can talk forever about history.''

'Kenny laughed through his parka. ''Fuck no! I skip class to go to the Gym.''

Stan and Kyle sighed at this. For the last 4 years, Kenny has turned into a major pervert... not to say that he wasn't one already. He got arrested 8 times for Sexual Harassment, and he didn't give a care in a word. When they approached him about it, he said, 'If you guys don't remember about me dying, why the fuck should it matter if I go to jail?' They never understood what he meant by that so, they stopped caring... well Stan did, atleast.

''Dude, you should really stop doing that. Do you want to end up like your parents?'' This came from Kyle who were always worried about small, little things.

Kenny shrugged. ''If you guys become rich, I can always borrow money from Stan and you.''

''What about Cartman?'' This came from Stan.

''What about him? He's the second poorest kid in school. I doubt he'd ever become rich.''

''I'm just saying, you never know what your future might end up like.''

Kenny and Kyle laughed. ''Dude, it's Cartman! Even if he became rich, he would probably spend it on food.'' Kyle said.

''I agree with Kyle, I don't know what your thinking, Stan. Maybe you have a fever?''

''Argh! You know what, you guys are totally assholes. I'm leaving.'' He walked off leaving the two boys.

''God jeez! What's Stan problem?'' Asked Kyle.

''He's being a dick. That's what. Why worry bout Stan when we could go party?'' Replied Kenny.

''Ahh shit! Sorry dude, but I have homework to go do. Bye Kenny.'' Kyle left walking home.

''Mother fuckers! I don't need them, I can invite some girls.'' Unfortunately for Kenny, he died by an Airplane exploding upon impacting with his body.

**Well, end of chapter. This chapters shows you what the guys are like after 4 years. Cartman still the same, Kyle... um, not that much different. The biggest changes are Stan and Kenny.**


	4. Striker Appears!

He looked down upon the town of South Park. Who was he, you ask? He was... The Striker! A hero in the eyes of many; a villain who some people thought he needed to be stopped. Why was he protecting South Park? Hmmn.. oh right! To show them assholes he could do anything. What assholes he might be referring to? ... Too bad you will never know!

He closed his eye to look around his surroundings. There were many reasons why he was called, Striker. One of them was because he could hear anything in the dark and use that to his advantaged. He trained his eyes and ears mostly to see in the darkness. This was the only time he was active. In the night.

He opened his eyes to hear a gunshot. ''Another bank robbery? When will these people learn?'' He jumped down and ran to the bank. He stopped to look at the situation. It seemed one person thought he was big enough to rob a bank. This was too easy.

The bank robber held up a gun. ''No one moves or you'll be dead, just like that woman.'' People were terrified. One man in particular was not. ''We're not scared of you. Striker will come and rescue us.''

The bank robber let lose his hand on the trigger, only for the bullet to go in another direction and him coughing up blood due to a knee in the stomach.

''What the... f..uc..k, happ...end''? Before he fainted.

The Striker in all his glory was right in front of the man. ''I happened.'' He tied the man up to a chair waiting for the cops to arrive. ''Don't worry everyone, he is taken care of.'' The hostages cheered.

Striker hearing a siren knew that the cops appeared. He had to go. Before you knew it, he was out the door and gone.

Sergeant Yates along with several cops came onto the scene. He looked around to see a man tied to a chair. ''What the fuck happened here?'' He asked.

One of the hostages stood up ''It was him. He appeared and dealt with the robber.''

Sergeant Yates gasped. ''What did he look like. Tell me! We need to find him soon.'' Although Sergeant Yates had no problem with _him_, he had to bring him in for questioning.

The hostages knew if they revealed his identity, he would go to jail. So, one of them lied. ''Sorry sir, he dealt with the robber and left quickly.''

''Damn it!'' Sergeant Yates was pissed. He looked at the man in the chair. ''Boys, bring him in for questioning. We need to know what happened.''

The cops nodded and untied the man, They put hand-cuffs on him and lead him out.

Sergeant Yates sighed ''Who are you, Striker...''

~SCENE CHANGE~

He stood where he was before, eyes still closed, same position, never moving. It like he have never left in the first place. Who he was? His name put fear into many criminals hearts; he was someone who people depended on. ''I am...

Thunder roared upon the town of South Park. Striker!''

**The end of chapter 4! Well then, I was wondering if anyone could tell me how to put brackets between the paragraph's and stuff. It would be alot easier.**


End file.
